A New Beginning
by Shinn910
Summary: When Jugram Haschwalth had died Jaune Arc had been born having some memories from Jugram. Follow Jaune as he remembers some of his past live and as he meets an old friend from long ago as they become friends again, train to become huntsman, go on adventures and perhaps find love with some pretty girls.


' _Hey Hey Hey Hey! Why should I the great Bazz, tell you my name first! You introduce yourself first, ya damn spring onion!'_

 **XXX**

"Mmm" Stirred a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes as he woke up early in the morning. "Jeez I had that weird dream again." He yawned and got out of bed before going to the bathroom and beginning to wash his teeth before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jaune honey is that you?" A mature sweet voice sounded out in the hallway.

"Yes momma. I had that weird dream again so I woke up and decided to brush my teeth." Jaune said.

"Alright sweetie. Watch some TV in the living room while I get ready and make you breakfast." his mom said.

"Ok mom I will." Jaune said as he finished washing his teeth and washed his face before smiling goofily at the mirror. After Jaune got out of the bathroom he walked downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV to watch his favorite show X-Ray and Vav. As he watched tv he didn't notice that his mom had come downstairs.

"Sweetie what do you want to eat?" His mom asked nicely

"Mooommm stop calling me sweetie. I'm almost 12 I'm a big boy." Jaune said with a pout as his mom hugged him and cuddled him.

"I know sweetie but you won't be 12 until tomorrow. That reminds me." She said as she let go of the pouting boy before continuing "We have to go greet the new neighbors today. They just moved in yesterday night and I saw a small boy around your age sweetie. We are going to introduce ourselves later on today maybe you two can become friends." She finished before reaching the kitchen not noticing her only son's sad face.

"Yeah maybe he can be my friend…." Jaune said before his stomach growled. "Mom can I have some pumpkin pete's?" He said as he walked to the kitchen were he sat down on one of the chairs.

Sigh "You know that is bad for you Jaune its very unhealthy with all that sugar." She lectured a bit as Jaune gave her his best puppy eyes. "Mhm ok fine i'll let you eat some but save some for your sisters."

"I will thank you momma." Jaune said as his mom grabbed him a cereal bowl before filling it with cereal and milk before giving it to him with a spoon. As Jaune began eating he kept watching his the TV before he asked his mom a question. "Hey mom? Do you know anything about our neighbors?" Jaune asked

"Hmm well if I remember correctly they are known as the 'Blacks' I only saw the young boy but I heard that the father is a Businessman and that the mother is a Huntress but thats all I know. We will get to know them later on today when we introduce ourselves" the mother said.

"Oh okay then." Jaune said before he continued eating.

As the day went on Jaune's family had woken up and had all began their day. His seven sisters like always tried to coddle him and put him in dresses so they can take pictures of him as their mom watched on and tried to help the poor boy occasionally while their dad laughed and kept telling his son to just let them since they wouldn't let up. Until it was time to go greet their new neighbors. As the entire Arc family walked towards the Black family manor house they had a small cake that they made to welcome them. As they knocked on the door an older woman in a green sundress around the age of 41 opened it and greeted them. She had green eyes and long dark hair.

"Oh Hello there may I help you?" She said kinda weary

"Hello my name is Juniper Arc and this is my husband Nicholas Arc and our children." She said gesturing to them all. "Were your neighbors and wanted to welcome you." She said smiling as the older woman smiled and open the door.

"Oh please come in, it's nice to meet you all." She said as they all came in before the woman guided them to the living room before calling upstairs. "Honey come down and meet our new neighbors and get your dad." She said before turning to them again and introducing herself. "Well it's very nice to meet you. My name Anna Black."

"Oh please the pleasures ours." Juniper responded happily before they heard footsteps and saw two other people. The first was a man around the same age as his wife wearing a nice suit. He had brown eyes and short red hair. The second was a young boy with green eyes and spiky unkempt red hair.

"Well hello there. You must be our neighbors, my name is Aleister Black and this right here is our young boy _Bazzard Black._ " The older man said as he shook Juniper and Nicholas hands and waved at the kids as they all waved back except for Jaune who was only staring at the boy as the boy did the same.

' _Bazzard Black'_ Jaune thought 'Why does that name sound familiar.' not paying attention to what was going on until one of his sisters tapped him and snapped both him and the other boy out of their daze. "What is it Joan?" Jaune asked as she told him to introduce himself. "Oh r-right sorry My name is Jaune Jugram Arc." Jaune introduced himself.

' _Jugram?'_ Bazzard thought looking at him again before his dad spoke to him.

"If it's not too much to ask would Jaune be willing to play with Bazzard? We only just moved here and Bazzard doesn't have friends so he doesn't have anyone to play with.." Anna said as she asked Juniper who smiled brightly.

"Of course. Jaune would be happy to play with Bazzard right Jauney?" she asked

"Huh y-yeah I don't mind." He said shyly as he got up and walked to Bazzard. "Um what would you like to play?" Jaune asked the boy.

"We can play hunters outside." Bazzard said looking at Jaune curiously.

"Sure!" Jaune said happily before following Bazzard outside.

"Stay close to the house and don't wander to deep into the woods ok?" Both moms said before giggling.

"Ok mom"

"Yes mom"

They responded before going off. As they walked Bazzard kept giving Jaune while leading Jaune near the woods before looking around for anyone or anything.

"Okay who are you?" Bazzard started " why do I feel like I've met you before?" he asked as Jaune perked up at this.

"I have the same feeling too! Your name sounds very familiar but I can't remember from where." Jaune said as he started thinking as the other boy did the same.

"I can't remember anything but you do seem familiar." Bazzard said as he began to put on a cape. "Here you can use this." He said as he gave Jaune a bow and some arrows as he went wide eyed. "Come on if were gonna play hunters then we gotta do it for real." He smiled before walking into the woods.

"U-um shouldn't you get one too?" Jaune asked before holding the bow close and running after him to catch up to him. "Hey um we shouldn't be going this deep into the woods."

"Relax we're just gonna hunt that rabbit and that's it. So what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Bazzard asked as he made a bow gun made of light making Jaune gawk at the weapon. "That's so cool what is that?!" Jaune exclaimed as the rabbit hopped a bit further away.

"It's my holy bow and arrow anyways shoot the rabbit." He said as Jaune nodded "That's so cool Oh and I wanna be a hunter like my dad but i'm really weak and my family says I shouldn't be a hunter. I just want to be a great warrior like my ancestors." Jaune said and drew his arrow.

'That's odd i've never used a bow and arrow before. Why does it feel familiar.' Jaune thought as he shot the arrow and missed the rabbit by a few inches. "Ah.." Jaune said as the rabbit started hopping away before it was shot.

"What the hell are you doing! Man, you suck. You've got potential though!." Bazzard said as Jaune froze a bit and looked at him with a passive look. "Hey, what's with the face! C'mon say something! Your making me feel like a bully now!" He said nervously.

"Those words you said they're very familiar." Jaune said thinking hard for a few minutes before finally remembering his dream. "Ah I remember now. I remember you from this weird dream I've been having. You called yourself The Great Bazz and you were up in a tree with a helmet and chestplate with a weird B. You had the exact same cape too." Jaune said happily before noticing Bazzard looking at him. "Oh um s-sorry you must think I'm very weird now." Jaune said a bit down.

"N-no! I was just very surprised." He started. "I've been having the same dream as you but your wearing funny clothes and your arm was dirty and bruised and you had slightly longer hair. You said you called yourself Jugo. That's why your middle name sounded so familiar." Bazzard said happily too now. "We talked about becoming some quincy things! I guess that means we were destined to be friends heh heh."

"Y-yeah but I remember you calling me a l-lame ass." Jaune said all down as Bazz sweated a bit before talking.

"S-sorry but your not a lame ass your just not as experienced as me. I'm a genius that's why! Your not lame so don't worry Jugo." Bazz said as he patted Jaune's back before looking up. "Come on Jugo let's go home before our moms get worried." He said as he stuck his hand out.

Jaune smiled and took his hand. He had never liked when anyone called him by his middle name but he noticed that he didn't mind it when Bazz said it. "R-right Bazz lets go." He smiled as Bazz then grabbed a pin holding his cape and gave it to Jaune who looked wide eyed at it before looking at him.

"Heh heh relax I do remember in my dream that I said you would be my underling but that was my dream. This is reality Jugo, so lets be friends and I'll teach you whatever I know so that we can be equals to. I'll believe in you Jugo so don't listen to anyone who doubts you." Bazz said and smiled as Jaune gave him a bright smile at finding a friend and someone who would believe in him and his goal.

As they finally came out of the woods Bazz took the bow and arrows and hid them in some bush before telling Jaune to be quiet about it. As they walked to the backdoor they could see their parents and Jaune's sisters still talking before Bazz stopped and looked at Jaune with a smile.

"Listen I know that we had the same dream and that if we tell anyone about it they'll think we're crazy so lets keep this between us too." Bazz started as Jaune nodded "Besides I feel like we've been friends for a very long time Jugo so I guess we're old best friend. Remember when we said we would be the strongest Quincy's out there? Well I don't know what the hell those are so instead." Bazz held his fist out "Let's become the strongest Huntsman ever." He said smiling as Jaune smiled back at him bumped his fist against his.

"Yeah Bazz lets become the strongest Huntsmen old friend." Jaune said happily as they went into Bazz's house.

 **To be continued…**

 **Review?**


End file.
